


One Can Never Be Too Clean

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Draco likes to bathe with his lover





	One Can Never Be Too Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

** **

 

****

** One Can Never Be Too Clean **

Harry leaned against the warm tiles as the hot water ran over his back. He rested his head on his arms, mouth open in a silent moan as Draco's hand ran over his bum.

Draco knelt in the shower behind Harry, his face buried between Harry's cheek as he licked and sucked on his arse. He nibbled the wrinkled flesh, darting his tongue into the loosening hole to taste the clean but musky flavour of Harry. He whispered a charm and shoved two fingers inside of Harry. 

Draco looked up at Harry and smirked as he worked his fingers in and out of the other man. "Merlin, I like you like this Harry." 

Harry moaned, pushing his bum back on to Draco's fingers. He spread his legs a bit wider and hung his head, the hot water washing over him adding to the sensations.  

Draco stood, fingers still buried in Harry's arse as he leaned against his body. "Going to fuck you, right here, right now. Hard and fast until your come paints the wall." He crooked his fingers and brushed against Harry's prostate. 

Harry yelped. "Do it. Now! Fuck me, Draco, fuck me." 

Draco pulled his fingers from Harry and slid his prick between his cheeks. He shoved in hard and stopped for a moment before thrusting in again. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders, pulling him back as he finally sank in all the way. "Look at you, my fuck toy. So tight." 

Harry whinged and nodded. "Please… your toy. Fuck me." 

Draco pulled back and slammed back into Harry, hissing dirty nothings into his ear the entire time. He nipped the skin on Harry's neck as they fucked, the water raining down on them, encouraging the slide of skin against skin.

Harry panted and cried out, his orgasm bowing his body as the semen splashed in arcs onto the tiles. Draco thrust once, twice more then bit down on Harry's shoulder as he filled him. 

Panting, he leaned heavily against Harry, the cooling water washing away the release. Pressing soft kisses to the back of Harry's neck, Draco eased out of Harry and turned him around. 

Harry leaned up against Draco, his body humming with release and he sighed. Draco ran the flannel over Harry and he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, clinging to him as he relaxed into the now gentle touches. "Merlin, that was... brill." 

Draco hummed and slid the flannel down to Harry's pert heart-shaped bottom, cleaning him with soft swipes of the cloth. "Indeed." He charmed the tap, the hot water flowing once more as he continued to wash Harry's body. 

Harry tipped his face up and Draco pressed his mouth to the bruised lips gently. "Ready for bed now?" 

Harry nodded and hummed. "Can we do this again in the morning?" 

Draco chuckled as he angled the showerhead to rinse the suds from Harry's body. "I don't see why not. One can never be too clean."

The End 


End file.
